SunBurnt Affections
by MavsGirl22
Summary: Kairi was sunburned... and Sora wants to help... ONESHOT SxK, obviously...


**A/N: **Well…. I've never done a one-shot before… but this idea has actually been in my head for quite a while, and I just wanted to get down before I forgot!

Sun-burnt Affection

Kairi was sunburned.

Painfully sunburned… The kind of sunburn that tingles under your skin and blanches under your fingers in little white circles, only to flash back to deep rosy crimson stains on your shoulders and chest. The feverish skin singed under her clothing, and her only relief was provided with bare skin…

So, Kairi sat under the protective shade of the paupou tree, painfully pulling at the slim straps of her shirt as she watched the horizon for the flashes of chocolate and silver signaling her best friends' arrival. The sweltering tropical heat bore down on her like a vice grip, and her dark cherry skin glistened in the dapples of sunlight that escaped the wide palm leaves above her. She closed her eyes and wiped a hand across her damp forehead that was already succumbing to the early summer humidity. She frowned as she acknowledged the annoying sting on her cheeks and chest, which slowly began to itch. With her eyes still closed, she ran her fingernails across her collarbones lightly, so as not to carve into the sensitive burnt skin harshly. The soft touch felt good and she moaned softly and tilted her head ever-so-slightly, all the while smilling at the short-term relief currently being provided by her fingertips.

'Umm… Kairi?"

Kairi jumped, nearly falling off the edge of their island within an island (or so they had dubbed it), she opened her eyes wide to meet the confused sapphire eyes situated only inches from the end of her nose. "Sora!" Her sun-drenched skin hid the evident blush that crept into Kairi's cheeks as she acknowledged his close proximity.

"Kairi… what, um… what are you doing??" Sora's tanned face flushed the tiniest bit, as he peered down at Kairi through thick brown eyelashes.

Suddenly, Kairi realized that the straps of her shirt were hanging limply around her shoulders, leaving the thin fabric to cling loosely to her chest. Everything from her armpits up was completely exposed and her fingers were still absent-mindedly wandering across the thin crimson skin over her collarbones to subdue the annoying itch.

Suddenly, her cherry cheekbones seemed even hotter as she quickly grabbed the straps and pulled them up over her shoulders. She winced as the scratchy fabric brushed over her sun-burnt skin, "Owe… Sora I…. ouch… I was just…. Owweee."

Sora frowned as he kneeled down in the sand beside Kairi, "Kairi? Are you…o..kay…" Sora's eyes widened and his frown deepened, "Oh man… You are burnt!"

Kairi rolled her eyes as she tugged at the straps, pulling the fabric from her skin, "Thanks 'Captain Obvious'…" she mumbled.

"Oooo… and bitter too!" Sora joked as he straightened up and stretched his hand out to help Kairi stand. "Come on, you need to get out of this heat with that sunburn! Are you trying to add salt to the wound, or what?"

Kairi's scowl was replaced with a smile as she grabbed his outstretched hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. Although, Sora pulled a little too hard, causing Kairi to fall into him. The rough fabric of his shirt singed her skin and she yelped as she jumped back, her hands making little waves of wind as she fanned her chest, "Ooowwweee…"

"I'm sorry Kairi! Are you alright?!" Sora bit his lip nervously as he placed his palms under her elbows to steady her. He looked at her helplessly as she tried to put the stinging sensations coursing across her skin at bay, "Anything I can do to help?"

"Blow!" Kairi ordered as the offer barely escaped Sora's lips.

Sora was taken back by her sudden demand and he furrowed his brow and looked at her in disbelief, "What?"

"It's burning…" Kairi whined, still fanning her sizzling skin furiously. "Sora please?" she asked, her pain keeping her oblivious to the sexual intonations in the favor she was asking of her best friend.

And then Kairi looked at him with those big violet-blue eyes… eyes that he had never been able to say no to. And she looked so cute with her eyes shut tight and her face all squinted as she whined in pain and fanned her hands. Suddenly, he felt his face soften and a smile spread its way across his mouth, "Okay, Kai…"

Kairi sighed heavily, "Thank you!" she exclaimed dramatically.

She kept her eyes closed tight as she leaned her head back, impatiently awaiting her relief. Suddenly, she felt Sora's warm calloused hands close around her fingers as he slowly pulled her hands down her sides. She felt her heart rate increase dramatically as his hands found their way to her waist. Her breath hitched in her throat as Sora's cool breath breezed across the skin under her collar bones, and her knees went weak underneath her as she slowly fluttered her eyes open, her eyes meeting the sun's harsh rays as they speckled through the trees above them. "Uh…." she sighed unknowingly, "T-thanks…" she whispered hoarsely.

Sora was speechless while he held Kairi's hands at her sides as he looked up so that his mouth was about level with her tilted-back jaw-line. "You're welcome…" he answered softly without moving. Before he knew what he was doing, his fingers were tracing along her jaw from her ear to her chin. He was shocked at his own actions and was in the act of pulling his hand from her face and apologizing when he stopped himself, realizing that Kairi was leaning into his touch.

A million thoughts raced through Sora's mind as he debated his next move. He gently pinched her chin between his index finger and his thumb to pull her face down to look at him. Her cerulean eyes were wide and they darted all over his face before Sora's focus landed on her full pink lips that were slightly parted.

He took a shaky deep breath and closed his eyes as he felt his lips connect with hers in a soft warm kiss. He was surprised at how her scent intensified and her touch intoxicated him as their lips met, but what really made his heart stop and his head spin was when Kairi kissed him back. He felt her tongue nudge at his upper lip, and chills ran down his spine as she explored his mouth. As the kiss deepened, he instinctively ran his hands up her arms and landed them on her shoulders firmly.

As Sora's grasp tightened around her shoulders, Kairi yelped and suddenly pulled out of the kiss frowning. "Sora! Sunburn…"

Sora's face turned as crimson as Kairi's, "Sorry Kairi!"

An awkward silence followed and the couple stood a few feet from each other, nervously glancing around them until…

…they both erupted into fits of laughter. Sora managed to regain his composure eventually and he offered Kairi his elbow as an escort, "Come on Kairi, let's get you home…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **So… what did ya think? I know… it's pretty fluffy… REVIEW please!


End file.
